sparkcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark City Wiki
Welcome to Spark City Wiki! Spark City Wiki is a place where you can get information about Spark City World! This is a wiki made on Saturday, January 26, 2013 for the virtual world called Spark City World, also known as Allgirlarcade (AGA). Wiki-wordmark.png|Welcome to Spark City Wiki! Scwsparkparkhalloween2013forwikislideshow.jpg|Happy Halloween! We need your help! We need your help to create this wiki more better! Because some of the pages are locked for safety, you can give us a tip, an info that was wrong or not added, or anything else (besides blackmail and threats and anything rude) by messaging the admin Happyboy88 or commenting on the pages. At the moment, we need the most help on information about OLD AGA. We also need your help to make this wiki accurate which includes facts from OLD AGA! This wiki is still growing and constantly changing. P.S! Please only edit if you know the facts for sure also please do not play around with pages and things on here, thank you! Notice and Information (Please Read) Before you read this wiki please do not take the version of the information we have on this wiki or pictures without permission or credit (the ones you can take are the pictures that do not have the "Please do not take this picture without.... ) note, we have gotten permission to take pictures from SCW for this wiki. Please ask before taking or if your showing or giving a fast information or example to someone using the ones we have here, please give us credit. The reason for this is because we have had a situation where someone took the exact information (including some of the pictures) we wrote/posted on here and put it on their wiki. Thank you. About SCW Spark City World, also known as Allgirlarcade (AGA) is a virtual world that was made on Sunday, March 12, 2006 by Fuel Industries. The beta came out around Fall (November) 2008 and the full website launched around in fall/late 2009. News and Coming Soon Coming Soon on this wiki: Updates on Daily Rewards, Spark Beats Magazine, and Monthly Gifts! NEWS (from 2016): It has been a year (since February 2015) since SCW has updated or had a magazine update. The only update is a new way to take pics for your profile including a new place called the "Underwater Area". A new game "Leiyah's Luau" was also added. This happened during Spring/Summer 2015. NEWS (from early 2014): The SCW Map has changed, and NEW Valentine outfits for everyone! NEWS (from 2014): Great news! SCW will come to mobile this year! So you can play Spark City World on your mobile! Exciting, huh? NEWS: On Monday, October 21, 2013, SCW had a major change including NEW logo, NPCs boys added, new store, and more! Are you ready for the upcoming surprise features on SCW? Oh Yes I am! Not Really 100% Ready! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse